Can Only Run
by verbal acuity
Summary: KiteKai, KiteRin - Kai catches Kite and Rin kissing, and flees the country. Kite goes to find him - oneshot, implied smut, lulz.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Dammit.

**A/N**: homg. I haven't written in forever, so please pardon this... crap. I just needed to write something. I know you all probably think I died or something, but here I am. Just been extremely busy. Not kidding. :/ Hopefully I'll get better at writing soon. It's been far too long.

* * *

**Can Only Run**

Kai Yuujirou never thought he'd drift away from tennis, from Kite. He always figured he'd be right here for his captain, no matter how many years went by. They'd always belong to each other.

Until now.

Higa's unruly redhead was on a plane to the United States of America, only a small bag for clothes and his surfboard coming with him. His tennisbag was left in his closet back home, along with all his tennis team photos and memories of his childhood.

He was heading to Los Angeles, California, with no intenion of looking back.

--

_"Hey, Kite--" Kai called, opening the door without knocking like he usually does. Kite never really minded that he did that. It was just natural, to both of them._

_But this... this was unnatural._

_"Kite...?"_

_The redhead's eyes widened at the sight: Kite, lips locked with none other than Kai's best friend, Hirakoba, the two tangled on their captain's bed together. This was more than a betrayal... they both did this to him. And Kai didn't know what to do but slam the door closed an run, just before Kite even tried to lock eyes with him. There was nothing he could do to make this better._

--

"It's not worth it."

The ex-vice-captain sighed and plopped his bag onto his apartment's bed, falling soon after and relaxing his muscles. It was a long plane ride, and the jetlag was terrible.

He'd sleep his problems away, but he'd only dream of Kite.

--

He couldn't tell when he'd fallen asleep, but he woke up to a text message.

_/ Kai-kun,_

_Please come back home._

_Hirakoba-kun and I need to speak to you._

_Please._

_-Eishirou /_

"Like Hell, Kite, would I go back there and talk to you." And just like that, he deleted the text. But soon after, he got another one, this time from Hirakoba.

_/ Hey Kai,_

_I kno u may think wat u saw was bad but_

_dont do this 2 us_

_we need u_

_Kite needs u_

_and I kno that if u dont come back mr captain sir is going 2 go 2 drastic measures_

_and Tanishi will eat u!_

_-Rin_

_ps: u kno Id never hurt Hiro-poo under most circumstances! think about it :) /_

Kai rolled his eyes and closed his phone. It's going to be a long night.

--

He missed Kite. So damn much.

He'd considered calling him once or twice, or at least texting him back. It'd been a week since he get to California, and Kite had texted him every day, making sure he was eating properly and keeping good shape.

It was just a matter of time before--

_Knock, knock._

"Eh?"

A little bit shocked, Kai got up to answer the door. So far, no one's ever visited him for anything. Who would be coming now?

He opened the door, and instantly froze. There he was, Kite, right outside, glasses glinting in the sun. How did he find...?

"Your mother gave me your address, Kai-kun, and since you've yet to respond to any one of my text messages, I decided to take it upon myself to physically come and see you." He eyed his ex-teammate up and down, eyebrow raising. "You've lost weight... and your skin's lighter. Look at all this sun out here, have you never left your room?"

Kai bit his lip and looked down. "Kite..."

Calloused fingers grasped his chin and lifted it up, so he was seeing eye to eye with the man he loved. The grip held firm and there was no way he could turn away.

"Tell me, Kai-kun, why'd you run instead of confront either me or Hirakoba-kun about what you... saw?"

"Please, Kite, not now..."

"Answer me, Kai."

The viking's eyes widened. The honourific dropped. Kite was mad.

Without a warning, Kite suddenly pushed Kai backwards into the room, shut the door, and quickly turned them around so the redhead was pinned against the door. "I am in no mood for games, Kai. Either answer me, or--"

"I hated that I was betrayed, Kite! Not only by you, but by Rin, too! You, my lover, and Rin, my best friend!" Kai yelled, trying to push Kite away from him. "How would you feel if I cheated on you with Chinen!"

Higa's captain shoved hard into Kai's shoulder, making him cry out in pain before forcefully locking their lips together in a bruising kiss. It had been too long since Kite has had a taste, and he was going to have all of Kai. Right now.

Rough hands tore at the tanktop covering the violent tennis player's perfect chest until there was nothing keeping him from the skin that he so longed to touch and taste, and Kai whimpered against the lips he could never forget.

How could he have ever run from this perfection?

--

They lay on the bed together, Kite not releasing his grip on the viking's waist. They fit so perfectly together.

"It wasn't what you thought, Yuujirou. Hirakoba-kun missed Chinen-kun when he was away and... I always miss you, even when you're just at the beach, surfing," he said, vision blurry without his glassses, fingers combing through rough, knotted red locks. "I promise, I'll never do that again." Leaning his head down slightly, he pressed a kiss to his Kai's forehead and Kai nodded, drifting asleep in his captain's arms.

* * *

Maaan. This was complete crap. Please review and let me know how much it sucked. Just so I know to get better. Or something. :D


End file.
